Romeo & Julia
by Emppuliinu
Summary: Tylypahkan pikajuna on juuri oikea paikka hankkia ystäviä, paitsi jos ei halua ystäviä...
1. Chapter 1

**Otsikko:** Romeo & Julia (ensimmäinen osa vähän pidempää ficciä)

 **Ikäsuositus:** K-13 (syynä kielenkäyttö)

 **Tyylilajit:** Draama, romantiikka, synkistely (jo kirjoista tuttuna X3)

 **Paritukset:** Evangelien/Severus

 **Hahmot:** Evangelien ja hänen ihmissuhteensa on keksitty itse, mutta silti semi _"puhdas"_ ficci. Kuten saattaa vähälläki älyllä huomata, Tylypahkassa käy mahdollisesti enemmän oppilaita kuin Potter-sarjassa mainitaan. Muut hahmot ovat lainattuja, Severus Kalkaros, Lily Evans, James Potter, Peter Piskulian, Remus Lupin ja Sirius Musta. He ovat kuitenkin melko pienessä roolissa näin aluksi, sillä tarina on hän-muodossa Evangelienin näkökulmasta.

 **Varoitukset:** Tuhoan tässä Potterin suvun imagoa, mikä saattaa johtua samaistumisestani Kalkaroksen kanssa...

 **Vastuunvapaus:** En omista. Pelkästään leikin, sillä minusta professori Kalkaroksen elämä ei vaan voinut olla niin surullinen!

 **Tiivistelmä:** Evangelien on kuolematon jästisyntyinen noita, joka pakenee elämäänsä jästimaailmassa. Hän ei ollut kaivannut mitään seitsemäänkymmeneen vuoteen, paitsi vapauttaan. Evangelienin oli tarkoitus pysyä näkymättömissä kuten hän oli tehnyt jo vuosikymmenten ajan, kunnes hän päättääkin hankkia ystäviä ensimmäisen kerran koko pitkän ja päättymättömän elämänsä aikana.

...

 _~Omistettu tärkeille ystäville. Kiitos Miinalle, Iltsulle_ _, Viltsulle ja kaikille muille niin hyville ja ihanille ystävilleni!_

 _..._

* * *

...

 _ **Romeo & Julia**_

...

Taas alkoi päivä Tylypahkassa. Mikäs siinä kuolemattomalle Evangelienille, joka pakkasi tavaroitaan jo ties vaikka kuinka monetta kymmenettä vuotta. Evangelien oli jo tottunut siihen, että hänen täytyi lähteä joka seitsemäs vuosi Tylypahkaan ja aloittaa ensimmäisellä luokalla. Tyttö teki sen aina vain siksi, ettei joutuisi näkemään tulevaa aviomiestään. Erityisesti hänestä Evangelien oli päättänyt olla välittämättä hevonpaskaakaan, sillä tiettyhän intohimoiset kosijat olivat aina ärsyttäviä. Varsinkin silloin, kun avioliitto oli valmiiksi kaavailtu järjestely, jolla Evangelien asutettaisiin pysyvästi jästimaailmaan. Vanhemmilla oli tietyn lainen visio Evangelienin kuolemattomuuden piilottamisesta, eikä se todellakaan miellyttänyt Evangelienia. Siksipä hän olikin karannut kotoa seurauksista välittämättä.

Evangelien näki etsintäkuulutuksen vanhan seisakkeen pylväässä. Hän repäisi sen irti. Taitellen etsintäkuulutuksen taskuunsa hän liittyi uusien oppilaiden mereen. Niin tutuksi kuin se olikin käynyt, tässä hetkessä oli aina taikaa. Siirryttiin junaan, etsittiin paikka, hankittiin ystäviä, opiskeltiin, menetettiin ystäviä ja kuoltiin, paitsi Evangelien. Siitä hän oli oppinut kuinka lyhyt ja hauras olikaan kuolevaisen elämä. Kuinka särkyvä oli kuolevainen sydän, kuinka vaikea oli kuolevainen mieli ja kuinka helppo sitä oli manipuloida. Evangelien oli silti kuolevaisille kateellinen, koska heillä oli jotain, jonka vuoksi elää ja he olivat vapaita päättämään siitä. Ennen kuin Evangelien olisi ansainnut vapautensa, hän oli päättänyt pitää matalaa profiilia. Hän oli siis päättänyt, ettei häntä ollut edes olemassa. Yhtä uutena sekä tuntemattomana hän nousi muiden ekaluokkalaisten kanssa junaan, jossa hän oli vapaa sekä yksinäinen ja se sopi hänelle.

...

 _"Kalkaroskäärme"_

Evangelien istui ikkunapaikalla ja katseli maisemia, jotka vilisivät ikkunassa pikajunan huristaessa ohi. Tämä oli ainoa paikka junassa, jossa ei ollut ketään, onneksi. Eihän Evangelien nytkään kaivannut ketään niin kuin ei ollut kaivannut viimeiseen seitsemäänkymmeneen vuoteen. Ainakaan vielä ei ollut syytä kaivata mitään, paitsi vapautta. Evangelienin mielestä keikella kuolevalla oli jotain kaunista. Luonnon kiertokulku oli vain niin luonnollista, että ainoa joka oli sen ulkopuolella oli Evangelien. Hän kuuli kuinka oppilaat keskustelivat innokkaasti, toiset nauroivat kovalla äänellä, toiset itkivät kuollutta kissaansa ja jossain puhuttiin uudesta perheenlisäyksestä. Kaikkialla Evangelien tunsi elämän, jota hän ei koskaan tulusi saamaan. Hänestä ei koskaan tulisi kuolevainen.

Joku idiootti tuli ja keskeytti Evangelienin ajatukset:-Hei! Saako tähän istua?

Se oli tummatukkainen poika, joka oli näköjään menossa ensimmäiselle luokalle. Evangelien ei jaksanut irrottaa katsettaan ikkunasta, mutta oli hänen silti vastattava.

-Ei, haluan olla yksin! Evangelien puki ajatuksensa sanoiksi paljon tylymmin kuin oli ajatellut.

Poika huokaisi syvään ja jäi siihen seisomaan. Hänen kalpea ihonsa muuttui vielä kalpeammaksi, kun James Potter huusi viereiseltä penkkiriviltä:

-Kalkaroskäärme joutuu seisomaan! Oho, käärmeillähän ei ole jalkoja. Mateleppa muualle, Kalkaroskäärme!

Poika näytti siltä, että rupeaisi kohta itkemään. Evangelienin kävi tätä sääliksi ja hän teki vaikean arvion siitä, päästäisikö pojan istumaan.

Ensin Evangelienin suusta kuitenkin pääsi Potterille tarkoitettuja sammakoita: -Lopeta itseäsi heikompien kiusaaminen senkin Kattilapoika! Tukippa ruma suusi kattilalla, Kattilapoika!

-Voit tulla istumaan, Evangelien jatkoi tummatukkaiselle pojalle kiltimpään sävyyn.

-Kiitos, poika tokaisi helpottuneena ja hänen tummien silmiensä katsekin kirkastui, Olen muuten Severus Kalkaros. Kuka sinä olet?

-Minun nimelläni ei ole niinkään väliä, Evangelien tokaisi, mutta yritti sen jälkeen vähän piristää Severusta, Joka tapauksessa James Potterista ei kannata välittää.

-Joo en välitäkään, Severus sanoi.

-Saanko antaa toisenkin neuvon? Evangelien kysyi, Ärsyttävälle Potterille kannattaa aina kuvitella kattila päähän!

Evangelien heilautti taikasauvaansa:- _Pannupää!_

Sinisen välähdyksen ja vaimean kolahduksen saattelemana Jamesin päähän ilmestyi suuri harmaa alumiini kattila.

-Kuka sammutti valot?! Potter huudahti ja hapuili hädissään kattilaa pois päästään. Hän huitoi niin, että Peterin, Remuksen ja Siriuksen oli kaikkien siirryttävä penkki kauemmas.

Näky sai kummatkin, Severuksen ja Evangelienin kikattamaan ratketakseen. Evangelien oli tuntenut Potterin vanhemmat ja tiesi kuinka hemmoteltu Potter oli. Hänen vanhempansakin olivat olleet yhtä ärsyttäviä. Evangelien oli mielessään kironnut koko suvun ja suhtautui siksi erittäin varauksellisesti kaikkiin Pottereihin. Eihän pieni vasta kepponen Kelmeille ollut teko eikä mikään.

-Hei Severus, saanko minäkin tulla tänne istumaan? punatukkainen tyttö asteli oven suuhun, Potter alkaa todella käydä hermoille.

-Sopii, Severus tokaisi hymyissä suin, Nimetön, tässä on Lily.

Evangelien oli huvittunut saadessaan uuden nimen ja antoi sen näkyä vinossa hymyssään.

-Hei Lily! Evangelien tervehti.

-Onko sinun nimesi todella Nimetön? Lily ihmetteli.

-Ilmeisesti, Evangelien sanoi hienoista ylpeyttä äänessään, Toivon, että meistä tulee hyvät ystävät!


	2. Chapter 2

**Otsikko:** Romeo & Julia II, _Lupaus_

 **Ikäsuositus:** K-13 (kielenkäyttö)

 **Tyylilajit:** Draama, romantiikka, synkistely ja niin edelleen.

 **Paritukset:** Evangelien/Severus, jos sen haluaa tässä nähdä. ;)

 **Hahmot:** Näät edellisestä postauksesta.

 **Varoitukset:** Potter on sama ilkiö edelleen!

 **Vastuunvapaus:** En todellakaan omista näin ihania hahmoja!

 **Tiivistelmä:** Tylypahkaa käydään taas se sama seitsemän vuotta, mutta ystävät tekevät siitä Evangelienille täysin uuden kokemuksen. Hän menee ensimmäisen kerran lupaamaan jotain, jota ei ehkä olisikaan kannattanut luvata...

...

 _~Muistan vieläkin sen tunteen._

...

* * *

...

 ** _Romeo & Julia II_**

 _Lupaus_

Evangelien löysi itsensä taas kerran lajitteluhatun alta. Severus oli päätynyt Luihuseen, johon Evangelienkin toivoi pääsevänsä. Hän halusi mahdollisimman kauas Rohkelikosta ja mahdollisimman lähelle liemien valmistusta. Potter oli kerrassaan niin inhottava pikku paskiainen, että Evangelien mielummin rupeaisi kuolonsyöjäkokelaaksi kuin kaveeraisi sen rillipään kanssa. Evangelien niin toivoi, että lajitteluhattu ottaisi hänen toiveensa huomioon.

-Kuulehan tyttöseni, sinä olet käynyt jo melkein kaikissa tuvissa elämäsi aikana. Paitsi... lajitteluhattu mietti, Luihunen!

-Luihunen! professori toisti ja päästi Evangelienin paikalleen.

Evangelien olisi hihkunut riemusta, ellei olisi kyennyt hillitsemään itseään. Hihkumisen sijaan hän vain kipitti Severuksen viereen leveä hymy huulillaan, smaragdin vihreät silmät leiskuen ja pitkät mustat hiukset hulmuten samassa mustan kaavun kanssa.

-Sinulla on kiva nimi, Severus tokaisi Evangelienin istuessa tämän viereen, En käsitä mikset kertonut nimeäsi siellä junassa...

Evangelien keskeytti Severuksen ja tukki tämän suun kädellään: -Shh! Nyt on Lilyn vuoro!

kutsui ääntään korottaen: -Lily Evans!

Tyttö käveli koko koulun eteen ja istui puiselle penkille. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti ja hänen kätensä olivat nihkeät kylmästä hiestä. Lily ummisti silmänsä ja mietti mitä oli Jamesilta kuullut. _Luihusessa on vain pahoja velhoja! Vaan käärmeet menee sinne. Tiedät-Kai-Kuka oli myös Luihusesta. Et todellakaan halua sinne!_

-Ei vai Luihuseen? lajitteluhattu puntaroi, Miten olisi Rohkelikko?

 _Rohkelikko, Rohkelikko, Rohkelikko, Rohkelikko,_ Lily ei edes huomannut mantraavansa sitä ääneen.

-Hyvä on. Otan pyyntösi huomioon, vanha hattu sanoi, Rohkelikkoon siis!

Lily meni paikalleen onnellisena, mutta Severuksen ilme oli jotain aivan päinvastaista. Severus tuijotti tyhjää pikimustilla silmillään, apposen auki loksahtanut suu näytti järkytyksen ja hermostuneisuudesta kielivä käsi kannatteli päätä kuin se saattaisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä irrota liitoksisitaan. Evangelienista oli kamalaa katsella niin järkyttynyttä poikaa. Hänestä tämän tyyppinen selkään puukotus ei todellakaan käynyt päinsä.

-Hei kuule, Evangelien aloitti ja laski kätensä Severuksen hartioille, minä pidän huolen siitä, ettei Potter turmele häntä.

Severus kääntyi niin, että pääsi kasvokkain Evangelienin kanssa.

-Lupaatko? poika kysyi hiljaa vapisevalla äänellä ja yhä tyhjää tuijottavin silmin.

-Lupaan, Evangelien sanoi niin varmalla äänellä, että siihen ei voinut olla luottamatta, Olen onnellinen vain, kun sinäkin olet.

Vasta Luihusen tyrmissä Evangelien tajusi, mitä oli mennyt lupaamaan. Hänellä oli nyt elämäntehtävä, joka riippui täysin Severuksen elämästä. Kesteissä Evangelien oli päättänyt olla pettämättä pojan luottamusta ja nyt hän alkoi ensimmäisen kerran epäillä mahdottomalta kuulostavaa lupaustaan. Hän oli luvannut järjestää Severukselle ikuisen onnen! Evangelien oli nähnyt monien kuolevaisten, jästien sekä taikamaailman elämää, eikä hän ollut havainnut yhtäkään ikuista onnea. Onni oli niin hauras ja kaiken lisäksi kohtalon päätettävissä. Eihän Evangelienilla ollut harmainta aavistustakaan Fortunan toiminnasta!

Sinä yönä Evangelien ei saanut unta, koska hän vain mietti kuinka täyttäisi lupauksensa. Aamuyöstä silmäluomet alkoivat kuitenkin tuntua liian raskailta pitää auki ja Evangelien antoi unen tuoda vastauksen mahdottomaan ongelmaansa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Otsikko:** Romeo & Julia III, _Onni on_

 **Ikäsuositus:** K-13

 **Tyylilajit:** Draama, romantiikka, synkistely

 **Paritukset:** Lily/Severus

 **Hahmot:** Pysytellään nyt niissä samoissa!

 **Varoitukset:** Potterin ego tahriintuu vielä enemmän.

 **Tiivistelmä:** Evangelien teki Severukselle hyvin vaikean lupauksen, ikuisen onnen lupauksen. Evangelien oli myös aikeissa pitää lupauksestaan kiinni, mutta siitä tuleekin vain yhä vaikeampaa.

...

 _~Ihan erityisesti omistettu Viltsulle, sillä nyt tarinassa heijastuu pala omaa elämääni._

...

* * *

...

 _ **Romeo & Julia III**_

 _Onni on_

Viiden vuoden aikana Tylypahkassa oli syntynyt kolmiodraamaa kahden rohkelikon ja yhden syrjityn luihusen välille. Severus oli hullun ihastunut Lilyyn ja itse asiassa Evangelien saikin kuulla Lilystä ja tämän tekemisistä päivittäin. Sama kohtalo oli Kelmeillä, joille James raportoi koko ajan Lilyn ja tämän ystävättärien puuhia. Valitettavasti Evangelien kuului myös Lilyn ystävättäriin ja Severus saikin yleensä tietää useimmat uutiset ilman kummempia vakoilusessioita tai väijytyksiä. Jamesilla asiat eivät olleet yhtä hyvin, sillä hän joutui lähettämään Kelminsä ylimääräisiksi korviksi kuuntelemaan Lilyn puheita. Evangelien kesti poikien lapsellisen käytöksen suunnilleen yhtä hyvin kuin Lilykin...

-Peetteeeer! Lily kiljui kurkku suorana, Nyt pois tai tapan sinut!

Lilyn kasvot olivat punaiset raivosta ja hänen silmissään paloi myrkyllisen vihreä tuli. Hänen käsivartensa olivat liimaantuneet kylkiin saaden hänen huutoonsa sekä olemukseensa lisää voimaa. Lily tosiaan osasi olla pelottava, siis jos tätä ei tapahtuisi päivittäin Evangelienkin olisi kauhusta kankea. Peter taisi olla ainoa joka säikähti Lilyn kimeää kiljuntaa ja hän häipyikin niin nopeasti kuin vain mahdollista. Tytöt katsoivat, kun Peter tallusti pois, ja jatkoivat sitten keskusteluaan.

-Mitä uutta Severuksesta? Lily kysyi samalla vilkuillen ympärilleen ylimääräisten korvaparien varalta.

-Niin kuin aina, Evangelien naurahti ja näytteli Severusta, Lily! Olen Severus ja hulluna sinuun, nyt minä sulan ihmeellisyydellesi!

Sitten Evangelien vajosi maahan teeskennellen sulavansa Severuksen tavoin. Lily alkoi kikattaa niin, että kaikki suuttumus hävisi hänen kasvoiltaan ja se sai Evangelieninkin paremmalle tuulelle.

Evangelien vakavoitui ja kysyi Lilyltä katsoen tätä merkitsevästi: Severus vain James?

Lilyn kasvoille levisi kummastunut ilme. Oli hetken jännittynyt hiljaisuus, kun Evangelienin vihreät silmät kohtasivat Lilyn vihreät silmät kiusallisen kysyvästi.

Lily laski katseensa ja huokaisi: -Ottaisin mielummin Severuksen, vaikka ei hän olekaan mikään suosion huippu.

-Minäkin, Evangelien lipsautti, mutta hän tajusi liian myöhään, mitä oli mennyt sanomaan, Ei kun siis minä vaan... En minä tiedä!

-Saathan sinä olla hänen ihastunut, jos tahdot, Lily sanoi.

-Mutta kun en saa! Evangelien parkaisi, Minä lupasin hänelle, että...

-Mitä sinä lupasit hänelle?

-Lupasin ikuisen onnen, Evangelien tokaisi lakonisesti, sinun kanssasi. Ei hän minusta välitä, oikeasti.

-Piristy! Lily taputti Evangelienia selkään, Eva, olet hänen paras ystävänsä.

-Niin ystävä. Minua kiusataan silti yhtä paljon kuin häntäkin, Evangelien murehti, Hänestä ei tulisi minun kanssani sen onnellisempi. Olisin nimittäin erittäin itsekäs, jos ottaisin _hänet._ Kuten tiedät Severus on Prinssien suvun perillinen.

-No, jos sen noin ajattelee... Lily mietti, Mehän silti puolustamme häntä, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi. Eikö niin?

-Se on varma! Evangelien ilmoitti määrätietoisesti, Annetaan hänelle aikaa. Kyllä se siitä.

-Niin, Lily henkäisi unelmoivasti.

...

* * *

...

 _ **Alkupisteessä**_

 _Oli kulunut vuosia ja kaikki olivat jo valmistuneet Tylypahkasta. Severus oli onnellinen, ja niin oli Evangelienkin, ainakin toistaiseksi. Evangelienin ihastuminen Severukseen oli hiljalleen muuttunut rakkaudeksi, joka sai Evangelienin sydämen vuotamaan verta aina, kun hän ajatteli Lilyä ja Severusta. He olivat menneet naimisiin onnellisena parina ja nyt heillä oli jo vajaan vuoden ikäinen poika nimeltä Harry. Evangelien oli sentään päässyt kummitädiksi ja se riitti hänelle, vaikka hänen sydämensä olikin pahasti arvilla. Evangelien oli kuunnellut Severuksen selostuksia Tom Valedron aikeista suojella Harryä sielunkumppaninaan ja rehtori Demledoren pakkomielteestä valtaan ja ynnä muuta sellaista, vaikka vallanpitäjien touhut eivät häntä oikeastaan kiinnostaneet. Evangelien sai viikottain Severukselta kirjeitä, joissa hän kertoi Harrysta ja siitä, kuinka Harry piti Tomista. Ne kirjeet saivat Evangelienin hetkeksi unohtamaan sen sydäntään raastavan kaipuun ja ikävän, jota hän tunsi Severusta kohtaan. Suunnitelmat Dumledorea vastaan veivät kuitenkin Severuksen, ja Dumledoren havaitessa ne Severus menetti koko perheensä. Se tuhosi Severuksen ja samoin Evangelienin, joka tunsi pettäneensä lupauksensa. Lupauksen, joka oli antanut Evangelienille vapauden._

Evangelien oli taas samassa tilanteessa kuin alussakin. Hän pakkasi pitkästä aikaa tavaroitaan lähteäkseen Tylypahkaan pikkuisen kymmenenvuotiaan hahmossa. Kaikki se kauneus oli hävinnyt siitä hetkestä, vaikka asiat olivatkin näennäisen samalla tavalla. Ilman Lilyä ja Severusta ei ollut enää mitään eikä mikään tuntunut enää miltään. Edes yksi Jamesin nerokkaista herjoista olisi nostanut Evangelienin mielialaa huomattavasti, mutta ei niitäkään nykypäivänä kuullut. Tyttö kaivoi koulupukunsa taskusta kymmeniä vuosia vanhan etsintäkuulutuksen ja taitteli sen auki. Evangelien tunnisti kuvasta itsensä, mutta alla nimen tilalla lukikin Syytön. Valitettavasti hän ei todellakaan tuntenut itseään syyttömäksi, sillä se lupaus vuosien takaa painoi kuin kivi sydämellä.

Kantaen järjetöntä lupaustaan taakkanaan Evangelien nousi oppilasmassojen ympäröimänä junaan ja valitsi sen paikan, jossa oli istunut aina Severuksen ja Lilyn kanssa. Siellä he olivat keskustelleet koko matkan jakaen keskenään elämän ilot ja surut. Sen kerran Evangelien oli tuntenut oikeasti elävänsä ja kuuluvansa yhteiskuntaan sekä maailmaan, joka sitä ympäröi. Ennen tyhjä penkkien rivistö oli nyt täyttynyt oppilaista, joiden joukkoon Evangelienin täytyi vaivoin ahtautua. Vaikka juna oli täysi ja tunnelma siellä melko yhtenäinen, Evangelien oli ainoa, joka tunsi olonsa ulkopuoliseksi. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli tyhjän vaunun, jossa olivat vain hän ja Severus, hänen sielunkumppaninsa. Evangelien alkoi heti unelmoida heistä onnellisina ja toivoi saavansa puhua Severukselle mahdollisimman pian. Evangelien tekisi ainakin Severuksesta onnellisen ja olisi valmis antamaan kaikkensa. Hän olisi valmis tuhlaamaan elämänsä ja vapautensa onnelle. Evangelien tekisi tämän kaiken vain rakkaudesta eikä kukaan enää kyennyt sitä tunnetta kyseenalaistamaan.

Kuten aina, niin nytkin järjestettiin kestit ja oppilaat lajiteltiin tupiin. Nyt oli Evangelienin vuoro ja hän toivoi Luihusta, sillä siellä hänellä olisi vielä edes muisto Severuksesta. Evangelien meni paikalleen ja keskittyi Dumledoren puheeseen, joka aloitti synkimmän lukuvuoden Evangelienin koko elämän aikana.

-Tahdon heti ensimmäisenä toivottaa uudet oppilaamme tervetulleiksi! Tänä vuonna riveihimme on liittynyt uusi opettaja, Dumledore sanoi herättäen Evangelienin kiinnostuksen, Tässä on uusi Luihusen johtaja ja liemimestari professori Severus Kalkaros!

Severus tuli esiin suuren salin varjoista ja istui paikalleen muiden opettajien seuraan. Dumledoren puhe jatkui yhä, mutta suru oli sumentanut Evangelienin mielen niin, ettei hän enää kuunnellut. Evangelien vain tuijotti Severusta, joka yritti peittää tuskaansa ja onnistuikin siinä erittäin hyvin. Ainoastaan Evangelien tunsi sen ilman raskaassa värähtelyssä heidän välillään. Hänen oli tehtävä jotakin tälle, mitä tahansa. Tuska Severuksen tyhjissä silmissä teki tunteesta vielä vahvemman. Oppilaiden suosionosoitukset olivat kaikonneet ja kaikki Evangelienin ympärillä tahriintui hänen ja Severuksen yhteiseen pelkoon ilman nimeä. Se oli pelko siitä, että kaikki loppuisi ja olisi ohi liian aikaisin, vaikka nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä pelätä kuolemaa.

Kestien jälkeen Evangelien odotti salin tyhjenevän ja meni sitten Severuksen luokse. Kun hän tuli siihen, Severus katsoi taas tummilla silmillään pelkkää tyhjää ja oli kuin ei huomaisikaan.

-Severus? Evangelien kysyi hiljaa ja anteeksipyytävästi hieman katuva sävy äänessään.

-Professori Kalkaros, sinulle! Severus kivahti ja kiinnitti huomionsa pöydän päähän ilmestyneeseen tyttöön, Nykyään...

-No, professori Kalkaros, Evangelien puhutteli opettajaansa, Toivon niin, että voisin auttaa jotenkin.

-Kun et vaan voi, Severuksen oli mahdoton pitää kalpeat kasvonsa täysin ilmeettöminä. Evangelienin kanssa hänen tunnemuurinsa murtui ja Severus melkein puhkesi kyyneliin.

-Hän on kuollut ja Harry on viety! Severus huusi tuskanhuutonsa niin, että koko sali kaikui.

Evangelieninkin silmiin kirposivat kyyneleet: -Otan osaa.

-Ei se riitä! Severus itki käsiinsä, _Sinä et riitä..._

Severuksen viimeiset sanat häilyivät ilmassa sanomattomina, mutta kumpikin tiesi mitä ne tarkoittivat. Ne tarkoittivat, että ystävyys oli ohi ,ja se mitä ystävien välillä oli ollut oli nyt poissa. Evangelien laski kätensä Severuksen olkapäälle tuttuun tapaan lohduttaakseen.

-En ole Lily ja ehkä et halua edes nähdä minua enää, Evangelien sanoi lohduttavasti, mutta haluan sinun silti tietävän, että olen aina välittänyt sinusta ja...

Evangelienin lohdutuspuhe keskeytyi, kun Severus otti tämän käden omien käsiensä väliin katsoen samalla Evangelienia itkuisilla silmillään.

-Älä sano mitään, Severus pyysi ja painoi Evangelienin käden hellästi pöytää vasten, Tämä oli tässä. Jätä minut nyt yksin.

Evangelien kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti kävelemään. Oven suuhun päästyään hän vielä vilkaisi Severusta kaihoisasti ja jatkoi siitä mitä oli ollut sanomassa ennen kuin Severus oli lähttänyt hänet pois.

-Aioin vaan sanoa, että olen aina rakastanut Teitä, professori Kalkaros, Evangelien tokaisi ja katosi tyrmiin vievään portaikkoon.

...

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Otsikko:** Romeo & Julia IV, _Poissa silmistä- poissa mielstä_

 **Ikäsuositus:** K-13

 **Tyylilajit:** Draama, romantiikka, synkistely

 **Pritukset:** Evangelien/Severus ;)

 **Varoitukset:** Enää ei Potterin imago tuhoudu, mutta saippuasarjaa riittää. Tosin saatoin tuhota Dumledoren osan tarinassa.

 **Tiivistelmä:** Nyt Evangelien on juuri sellainen mitä halusi alussa ollakin. Unohdettu. Lilyn kuolema on saanut Kalkaroksen tuskasta sekaisin eikä elämän jatkaminen näytä onnistuvan. Meinneisyys varjostaa sielunkumppaneiden elämää, kun totuus Dumledoresta paljastuu järkyttävällä tavalla.

...

~ _Kaikki ei ole sitä miltä näyttää_ _..._

...

* * *

...

 _ **Romeo & Julia IV**_

 _Poissa silmistä- poissa mielestä_

Päivät matelivat hitaasti ja toisinaan Evangelien ei jaksanut edes ilmaantua tunneille. Niinä päivinä hän ei mennyt syömäänkään siinä pelossa, että joku muistaisi hänet. Eniten hän vältteli masentunutta Severusta ja yhtä paljon Severuskin vältti Evangelienin kohtaamista, sillä kumpikin pelkäsi toisen tunteita. Oliko se vihaa vai rakkautta? Sitä he eivät tienneet eivätkä ottaneet selvääkään. Valitettavasti he joutuivat kohtaamaan toisensa tunneilla sekä Luihusen oleskeluhuoneessa, vaikka he karttoivat sitäkin viimeiseen asti. Tätä jatkui sateisesta syksystä kylmään talveen, joulusta värikkääseen pääsiäiseen ja pääsiäisestä päättäjäisiin monen vuoden ajan, kunnes Evangelienin oli tehtävä asialle jotakin. Evangelien päätti etsiä Severuksen ja puhua tälle järkeä heidän lapsellisesta käytöksestään heti seuraavan lukuvuoden alussa.

Tänä vuonna Harry Potter aloittaisi Tylypahkassa, vaikka ei hän varsinaisesti Potter ollutkaan. Se oli väärennetty syntymätodistus ja vuosien päästä purkautuva naamiointiloitsu, jotka tekivät hänestä muka Potterin. Todellisuudessa Harry Kalkaros aloitti koulun eikä mitään Potteria ollutkaan, mutta henkilöllisyyden väärentäminen oli ainoa tapa suojata poikaa vallanpitäjiltä. Dumledore oli sisäisenä vihollisena kaikista vaarallasin ja se jälkeen Kuolonsyöjät, jotka eivät pysyneet nykyisen lordi Voldemortin hallinnassa. Osa heistä palveli Dumledorea, joka lähetti Kuolonsyöjiä hoitamaan likaisia töitään. Evangelien pelkäsi Kuolonsyöjiä ja Dumledorea Harryn puolesta, vaikka Evangelien tiesi Severuksen pelkäävän sitäkin enemmän. Pahin kaikista ongelmista oli, että vihollista oli liian vaikea havaita syyttääkseen ketään. Tällä hetkellä kuka tahansa saattoi ryhtyä opponturistiksi ja pettää pahasti alakynnessä olevat. Ainoa, johon Evangelienin oli mahdollista luottaa oli Severus.

Uusi lukuvuosi alkoi tavallisesti ja Harry oli päätynyt Rohkelikkoon sekä saanut ystäviäkin. Nyt kun kaikki oli vielä suhteellisen kunnossa, Evangelien puhuisi Severukselle. Hän käveli hiljaa Luihusen oleskeluhuoneen poikki Severuksen huoneistolle. Vihdoin Evangelien nosti käden koputtaakseen, mutta tumma varjo lankesi hänen ylleen.

-Voit kyllä yrittää, mutta kukaan ei tule avaamaan, Severuksen tutun ivallinen ääni kuului Evangelienin selän takaa.

Evangelien kääntyi nähdäkseen miehen ilmeen, sillä luuli kuulleensa hienoista hymyä Severuksen äänessä.

-Oliko sinulla minulle jotain asiaa? Severus kysyi yrittäen peittää melkein ilahtuneen sävyn äänessään.

-Kyllä, Evangelien vastasi asiallisesti, Täytyy kuitenkin varmistaa, ettei kukaan ulkopuolinen kuule.

Severuksen kasvoilla näkyi selvä kiinnostus: -Hyvä on, käy sisään!

Severus avasi oven ja he siirtyivät oleskelutilaan istumaan. Pienen pyöreän teepöydän ympärillä oli kaksi viininpunaista nojatuolia ja yksi kolmen istuttava sohva. Takkatuli lämmitti ihanasti ja huoneessa tuoksuivat vanhat kirjat, tee sekä apila. Sohvat oli vuorattu pehmeällä sametilla ja ne painuivat mukavasti, kun niihin istui. Oleskelutilaa ympäröivät kolme ovea, yksi luokkahuoneeseen, toinen luultavasti makuusaliin ja kolmas pesutiloihin. Tunnelmaa saattoi kutsua jopa kodikkaaksi, vaikka verhot olikin vedetty kiinni ja ovi suojattu kaikilla mahdollisilla suojaustaioilla.

Evangelien nielaisi ja keräsi rohkeutensa aloittaakseen keskustelun: -Professori Kalkaros... Saanko kutsua sinua nimeltä? Tämä on hankalaa.

-Saat, Severus naurahti ja hymy kareili hänen huulillaan ensimmäisen kerran sitten Lilyn kuoleman.

-Severus, olethan sinä tietoinen Dumledoren aikeista? Evangelien kysyi huolestuneena.

Professori vakavoitui ja kohta näytti hänkin huolestuneelta: -Olen. Hän todella on vaaraksi ja olen siksi erittäin huolestunut Harrysta.

-Minäkin, Evangelien huokaisi, Ei silti ole varmaa omaako juuri Harry hallitsemattomia voimia.

-Mutta Dumledore uskoo niin, Severus muistutti, ja se uhkaa Harrya.

-Niin kauan kuin Tom on elossa, Harry on kuolematon, Evangelien selitti, ja toisin päin. Se tarkoittaa käytännössä, että Tom on Dumledoren kohde.

-Jos minä olisin Dumledore antaisin kulissi-Harryn pitää Tomia syyllisenä ja niin he tuhoaisivat toisensa, Severus jatkoi.

-Todellisuudessahan Tom on se uhka, Evangelien kertoi, Olen kyllä yrittänyt puhua veljen pojalleni, mutta turhaan.

-Eikö Tom kuuntele edes sinua? Severus hämmästyi, Se voi johtaa ongelmiin.

-Etkö ole huomannut? Evangelien kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs kuiskatakseen hiljaa, Voldemort on hullu.

-Se nyt on jo huomattu, Severus mutisi ja pyöräytti silmiään, Silti Valedrot ja Prinssit ovat aina olleet sielunkumppaneita.

-Valitettavasti Tom ja Harry ovat perineet sen meiltä, Evangelien totesi, Harry voi todella olla vaarassa.

-Hän onkin. Mutta mitä me teemme? Severus kysyi.

-Ensin yritetään päästä eroon Dumledoresta.

Severus katsoi Evangelienia merkitsevästi: -Sinun kanssasi, se ei ole ongelma.

...

* * *

...

 ** _Kidutuskirouksia ja Rakkauslogiaa_**

...

Evangelien oli päätynyt Dumledoren kansliaan. Syytä hän ei tiennyt, mutta pakko hänen oli mennä. Harry oli jo neljännellä luokalla ja asiat näyttivät olevan ihan hyvin. Harry oli selvinnyt Kolmivelhoturnajaisista, mutta hän oli säikäyttänyt Severuksen ja Evangelienin pahemman kerran ryhtyessään koitokseen. Voldemort oli nyt taas voimissaan ja viholliset kävivät yhä vaikeimmiksi havaita. Evangelien oli odottanut Dumledorea, mutta hän ei ilmaantunutkaan paikalle. Hänen sijastaan huoneeseen käveli Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Kuka helvetti sinut tänne päästi?! Evangelien kysyi kauhun, vihan ja järkytyksen sekaisella äänellä.

-Dumledore, Bellatrix puhui mielipuolisen tyynesti, Hän ei jaksa kiduttaa sinua niin minä otin homman mielelläni.

-Kuinka ihmeessä et ole Azkabanissa?

-En kerro, Bellatrix sanoi ja tuli lähemmäs, jos joutuisit sinne en auttaisi pakenemaan.

Evangelien ei ehtinyt puolustautumaan ennen kuin Bellatrix jo osoitti häntä sauvallaan ja jähmetti hänet paikoilleen. Evangelien sokeutui eikä hän kuullutkaan enää mitään. Eikö hullu akka parempaan pystynyt? Kuin vastauksena kysymykseen Evangelien tunsi sanoin kuvaamatonta tuskaa. Hän oletti sen olevan kidutuskirous, jonka Bellatrix oli häneen singonnut. Sitä seurasivat _heittäös_ ja _karkotaaset_ , jotka varmistivat Evangelienin puolustuskyvyttömyyden. Yht' äkkiä Evangelien tiedosti taas kuulevansa.

-Onko kuuluisia viimeisiä sanoja? Bellatrix kysyi ivallisesti.

-On, Evangelien sopersi, Anna menää narttu, tapa minut!

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Evangelien näki vihreän välähdyksen ja tajusi sydämensä pysähtyvän. Hän vajosi syvään tiedottomuuteen eikä tuntenut enää mitään. Evangelien näki vain itsensä rehtorin kanslian lattialla makaamassa. Tätäkö sanottiin kuolemiseksi? Kuin leijuisi tapahtumien ulkopuolella. Bellatrix nosti Evangelienin ilmaan ja aikoi ilmeisesti kantaa tämän jonnekkin. Bellatrix laskeutui tyrmiin päin. _Voi ei!_

Hetken Evangelien jo ajatteli Bellatrixin jättävän ruumiin Luihusen oleskeluhuoneeseen, mutta kohde matami Lestrangen mielessä olikin pahemmassa paikassa. Matami tiirikoi tiensä Severuksen huoneistoon ja vei Evangelienin Severuksen vuoteelle makaamaan. Bellatrix otti hyllystä pullollisen myrkkyä ja kaatoi sen uhrinsa viereen.

-Nyt iski myrkyn keittäjä! Lestrange myhäili tyytyväisenä ja katosi jättäen vain mustan savun jälkeensä.

...

Vihdoin Evangelien tunsi olevansa taas omassa kehossaan.

- _Herpaannu!_ Olet vielä elossa! kuului miehen huolestunut ääni, Et voi olla kuollut! Herää, Evangelien!

Severus istui Evangelienin vieressä ja yritti saada tätä virkoamaan kaikin mahdollisin keinoin. Hetken kuluttua Evangelien suostui aukaisemaan silmänsä, koska hän ei enää kestänyt Severuksen huutoa.

-Ihan rauhassa Severus, Evangelien kuiskasi hiljaa saaden miehen hetkellisesti hämmentymään.

-Luojan kiitos olet elossa! Severus huokaisi helpotuksesta, Pelkäsin ihan oikeasti menettäväni sinut, koska...

Severuksen lause keskeytyi ja kuulosti siltä kuin hänen olisi vaikea sanoa sanottavansa.

-minä... Severus keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa, Sanoit silloin rakastavasi minua.

Lause sai Evangelienin totaalisesti virkoamaan. Hän ei ollut täysin varma, mitä Severus yritti kertoa, mutta ainakin hän oli kuunnellut silloin kauan sitten.

-Niin, niin sanoin, Evangelien vahvisti yhä uteliaanpana.

Severus näytti muuttaneen mielensä siitä, mitä ikinä oli aikonutkin sanoa.

Evangelienin pettymykseksi Severus tyytyikin vain tokaisemaan: -Arvostan tunteistasi minua kohtaan.

-Uskon sen, Evangelien huokaisi, koska ei keksinyt mitään järkevämpää sanottavaa.

-Ei vaan oikeasti, Severus vakuutti, Jos sinä vielä välität...

Evangelienin silmät suurenivat hämmästyksestä ja hän nousi sängylle istumaan.

-Mitä yrität sanoa? Evangelien kysyi ja samalla hänen sydämensä hakkasi kuin viimeistä päivää.

-Minäkin rakastan sinua, Evangelien, Severus sanoi.

Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi kertoa tämä Evangelienille, mutta tytöllä oli oikeus tietää. Evangelienin reaktio tähän paljastukseen oli todella yllättävä ja Severus alkoi jo pelätä, ettei tunne olisi molemminpuolinen.

-Oletko tullut hulluksi? Evangelien ihmetteli, En ole Lily enkä koskaan voisi täyttää sitä paikkaa sydämessäsi, Severus. Minäkin rakastan sinua ja voisin vaikka kuolla puolestasi, mutta niin sanotut "laastarisuhteet" eivät kestä kauan, kuten tiedät.

Evangelien nosti etusormensa hiljentääkseen Severuksen ja piti hetken taukoa selityksensä välissä.

-Mutta jos teen sinut onnelliseksi, millään muulla ei ole väliä.

Severus siveli hellästi Evangelienin poskea: -Voisinko todella olla taas rakastettu?

Evangelien vain katsoi Severusta hyväksyvästi ja halasi tätä.

Hän laski päänsä Severuksen olkapäälle ja kuiskasi miehen korvaan: -Voisit, vaikka nyt...

Evangelien suuteli Severusta ensin poskelle kuin lupaa kysyen ja luvan hän saikin. Severus otti Evangelienin ja suuteli tätä huulille hellästi ja intohimoisesti. Evangelien tunsi lämpimän suudelman herättävän hänet taas henkiin ja pian maailmassa ei ollut enää mitään muuta kuin hän ja Severus. Evangelien vastasi suudelmiin ja napitti Severuksen paidan auki tämän avatessa Evangelienin mekon selkämyksen vetoketjua. Kosketukset olivat hellää hyväilyä ja kaikki rakkauden sanat, joita he kuiskivat toisilleen saivat unohtamaan kaiken murheen, jonka keskellä he elivät. Kynttilät ja valot sammuivat, ilta tummui ja vain hopean hohtoinen kuu loi herkkää valoaan parin ylle. Toistensa lähellä heillä ei ollut enää pelkoa eikä edes kaikista mahtavin velho olisi kyennyt heitä haavoittamaan. Niin voimakas heidän rakkautensa oli.

...

...

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Otsikko:** Romeo & Julia V, _Osien vaihtoa_

 **Ikäsuositus:** K-13

 **Tyylilajit:** Draama, romantiikka, synkistely, huumori

 **Paritukset:** Evangelien/Severus

 **Varoitukset:** Tiedossa on jälki-istuntoja, ärsyyntynyt Hermione ja liemikokeita ihmisillä. XD

 **Tiivistelmä:** Evangelien katselee huvittavaa liemien tuntia; Severus myöhästyy tunnilta. Neville Longbottom saa tietää miltä tuntuu olla Draco Malfoy ja Hermione on taas vauhdissa opintojensa kanssa.

...

 _~Ensimmäiset tulevat aina viimeisiksi..._

...

* * *

...

 _ **Romeo & Julia V**_

 _Osien vaihtoa_

Se oli ollut Evangelienin ensimmäinen yö Severuksen vuoteessa. Evangelien avasi silmänsä ja näki sivusilmällä nukkuvan Severuksen, jonka mustat hiukset levittyivät valkealle tyynylle. Evangelien niin toivoi, että kykenisi sivuttamaan kaikki heidän onneaan haittaavat asiat ja henkilöt. Hän toivoi ikuista onnea, jota eivät haittaisi ulkoiset tekijät, ja jota kukaan ei voisi rikkoa. Evangelien havahtui ajatuksistaan, vilkaisi kelloa ja tajusi sen olevan jo seitsemän.

-Kulta, Evangelien aloitti varovaisesti, kello on jo seitsemän, Severus!

Mies avasi silmänsä ensin rauhallisesti ja vilkaisi sitten itsekkin kelloa.

Vihdoin ja viimein Severuskin käsitti olevansa myöhässä: -Voi hitto!

-Ehdit kyllä kahdeksaksi, Evangelien rauhoitteli.

-Tunti alkaa puoli kahdeksalta, Severus voivotteli ja kirosi sen jälkeen niin pahasti, että Kullervokin olisi kalvennut niiden sanojen rinnalla.

-Kulta rauhoitu, Evangelien tuli Severuksen luokse, Sinulla on kaikki kasassa korkeintaan puolessa tunnissa.

Severus oli stressiromahduksen partaalla eikä mikään tahtonut sujua. Kaavun napit vääntyivät jatkuvasti väärään järjestykseen. Se sai Evangelienin pidättämään nauruaan, mutta yritys epäonnistui. Severus mulkaisi tätä leikkimielisesti merkiksi olla hiljaa.

-Anteeksi. En saisi nauraa, Evangelien naurahti, Anna minun.

Evangelien napitti mustan kaavun napit näppärästi ja Severus oli kuin olikin jo puoli kahdeksan luokkahuoneessa. Evangelien katsoi sivusta, kun Severus opetti oppilaita, antoi jälki-istuntoja ja selosti liemien valmistusta omistautuneesti.

-Tänään jatkamme siitä mihin jäimme kuukausi sitten, Severus kertoi, Valmistamme muodonmuutos juomaa. Yksikin palanen halutun henkilön dna:ta kykenee muuttamaan sitä juovan saman näköiseksi. Hyvinä esimerkkeinä voidaan käyttää vaikka halutun henkilön kynnen palasia tai hiuksia. Muistakaa, että eläimeksi muuttumisella voi olla ikäviäkin sivuvaikutuksia. En siis suosittele kokeilemaan ellet ole metamorfimaagi tai opiskellut animaagiksi. Tietääkö kukaan mikä on juoman viimeinen ainesosa?

Hermione Granger tietenkin oli heti käsipystyssä ja huitoikin vielä hullun lailla. Tavallisesti Severus ei jaksanut edes vaiavautua kuuntelemaan Hermionea ja tytön yli älykkäitä oivaluksia. Tällä kertaa Severus kuitenkin luovutti.

-Neiti Granger, Severus huokaisi hiukka inhoa kasvoillaan.

Hermione vastasi kasvot innosta loistaen: -Viimeinen ainesosa on dna! Vaikutus kestää noin tunnin ja...

-Kiitos neiti Granger, Severus keskeytti.

-Professori Kalkaros, ette sanonut kaikkea! Hermione jatkoi keskeytyksestä huolimatta.

-Ja mitähän jätin sanomatta? Severus kysyi ivaa äänessään.

-Esimerkiksi... Ette kertonut niistä sivuvaikutuksista tai selittänyt metomorfimaageja. Toiset tässä luokassa eivät välttämättä tiedä. Lisäksi metamorfimaagius tai animaagiksi opiskelu eivät estä juoman sivuvaikutuksia eläimeksi muututtaessa, Hermione selitti sellaisella äänensävyllä, että kuulosti siltä kuin opettajan ja oppilaan osat olisivat vaihtuneet.

-Minulla näyttääkin olevan mallioppilas, Severus tokaisi melkein hymyillen. Tässä tapauksessa kuitenkin puhutaan vain huulien pienestä nykäisystä oikealle.

-Professori, en päässyt vielä loppuun, Hermione heitti pörröiset hiuksensa olan taakse ylpeästi hymyillen.

-Teitte vaikutuksen jo luokkatovereihinne neiti Granger, Severus viittasi kädellään oppilaisiin, jotka näyttivät kaikki Hermionea lukuun ottamatta täysin hölmistyneiltä.

-Mutta se ei riitä todistuksessani täysiin pisteisiin, Hermione selitti.

Severus katsoi Hermionea pieni ironian pilke silmissään ja ilmoitti tuttua käärmemäistä ivaa äänessään: -Niin, ei ainakaan tuolla käytöksellä neiti Granger.

-Kokeillaan liemen vaikutusta, Hermione ehdotti, Niin minun ei tarvitse esittää opettajaa, kun luokkatoverini näkevät kuinka se käytännössä toimii.

-Hyvä on, professori hymyili jo vähän enemmän, mutta hän muistutti sillä tavalla hymyillessään pelottavan paljon enemmän käärmettä kuin itseään.

Hermione päätti hoitaa liemikokeen opettajansa puolesta: -Kuka...?

Severus keskeytti Hermionen toistamiseen ja kysyi: Kuka ryhtyy koe henkilöksi, niinhän?

Hermione näytti erittäin turhautuneelta, kun hänet keskeytettiin taas. Hetken hän istui kädet puuskassa ja tuijotti luokan eteen ärsyyntyneenä. Evangelien oli kantapään kautta ottanut selvää, ettei Severus todellakaan pitänyt liian hyvistä oppilaista.

-Eikö kukaan? Severus kysyi kohteliaasti tutun ivallisella äänen sävyllään, Otetaanpa vaikka Longbottom ja Malfoy. Tulistteko eteen?

Neville Longbottom käveli varovaisesti eteen ja melkein tärisi kohdatessaan Severuksen läpitunkevan katseen.

-Miksi? Draco Malfoy kysyi ylimielisesti.

-Koska en pidä sinusta, Severus tokaisi yhtä ohimenevästi, Malfoy tänne. Eikä enää vastaväitteitä!

Draco sekoitti yhden hiuksistaan juomaan ja antoi sen Nevillelle: -Kohta tiedät miltä tuntuu olla minä. Mahtavalta!

Neville joi tipan juomaa vastahakoisesti. Hänen hiuksensa vaalenivat ja silmät muuttuivat hopeiksi, pyöreät kasvot kapenivat ja ryhti korjaantui huomattavasti. Hetken päästä luokan edessä seisoi kaksi todella hämmästynyttä Dracoa ihmettelemässä toisiaan idioottimaisesti.

-Sinuna oleminen onkin aika mahtavaa, Neville tokaisi saatuaan vähän itseluottamusta uudesta ulkonäöstään, Alanko myös käyttäytyä kuten sinä?

-Ei, se on minun etuni, Draco ilmoitti yhtä ylimielisesti kuten aina.

-No niin te kaksi! Severus käskytti, Todistimme juuri muodonmuutosjuoman vaikutusta ja kuinka se käytännössä toimii. Nyt erottaaksemme Malfoyn ja Longbottomin toisistaan pyytäisin Longbottomia siirtymään tuonne nurkkaan. Malfoy omalle paikalleen!

Dracot menivät omille paikoilleen, ja opetus jatkui normaalisti lukuun ottamatta muutamaa ylimääräistä jälki-istuntoa ja Severuksen totaalista maltin menetystä. Tunnin lopuksi Neville oli taas oma itsensä. Oppilaat poistuivat luokasta puhuen kiihkeästi tunnin tapahtumista, edes hiukan mukavammasta Severuksesta ja erityisesti kahdesta Dracosta. Severus taas jäi luokkaa järjestelemään viimeisen luokan tunteja ja tulevia V.I.P-kokeita. Evangelien tuli luokkaan aamiaistarjottimen kanssa hameensa helmat liehuen.

-Severus, et kerinnyt syödä aamiaista, Evangelien sanoi laskiessaan tarjottimen opettajan pöydälle, Tässä on kahvi ja leipää.

-Kiitos, Severus sanoi nenä kiinni koepapereissa.

Evangelien meni hänen taakseen katselemaan professorin työtä miettien kuinka rankkaa Severuksella mahtoikaan olla.

-Minusta sinä olet oppilaille vähän liian tiukka, Evangelien kertoi mielipiteensä varovasti, Voisit vähän höllentää otettasi ja antaa kaiken sujua...

-Ja pilata kulissit?! Severus nosti katseensa papereistaan.

-Mutta eihän Harry ollut tällä tunnilla, Evangelien tokaisi lempeästi hieroessaan Severuksen niskaa, Voisit ottaa vähän rauhallisemmin.

-En voi, Severus huokaisi, Toiset kertoisivat hänelle.

Evangelien vain suukotti Severusta poskelle ja hymähti: -Olet ihana.

Severus katsoi hymyillen, kun Evangelien poistui luokkahuoneesta hiukset ja hame hulmuten. Kalkaros mietti myös joutuiko Evangelien vieläkin asumaan Tylypahkan pikajunan seisakkeella. Jos ei, niin minne nainen meni jouluisin ja kesälomiksi koulun ollessa suljettuna. Istuiko hän Lontoon kaduilla ja odotti? Oditti pääsevänsä enkelin siipien suojaan. Odottiko hän vain kärsivällisesti kuolemaa tai maailmanloppua? Severus ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että hänen kysymyksiinsä oli vastaus ja se vastaus oli _kyllä._ Severuksella oli jo tarpeeksi huolia, joten oli hyvä ettei hän tiennyt. Niin kauan kuin Evangelien oli Tylypahkassa, ei Severuksen tarvinnut sitä murehtia.

...

...

* * *

...

...


End file.
